Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2001-223297 and 2003-7910 describe examples of a conventional semiconductor device (semiconductor package) that includes a semiconductor element (semiconductor chip). In a semiconductor device, a semiconductor element is mounted on a wiring substrate such as an interposer (rewiring substrate). For example, in face-up mounting, connection pads of a semiconductor element are connected to electrode pads of a wiring substrate by bonding wires such as a gold wire. Then, the semiconductor element and the bonding wires are encapsulated by a resin. In a face-down mounting (flip-chip mounting), connection pads of a semiconductor element are connected to electrode pads of a wiring substrate by bumps such as solder. Then, the semiconductor element is encapsulated by a resin.